おねがい!サスケ
by Qwanrad
Summary: Sasuke thinks he's getting soft, a little too soft when he accepted the favor from one of his childhood friend. A favor that will scar him for life. Oh, the anticipation that waits for him... Sas/Hin


**おねがい! サスケ~ **

**Author's Note**: Hey, it's me again. Yeah, I just randomly thought of this plot and decided to post it up. Hahah, I thought the title should be in Japanese. It's translated as, "Please! Sasuke~ "

I also thought I'd give Sakura a break from the bashing in the stories, I'm starting to see she's not a bad character as she used to be. I mean I think her character has gotten better much because (sorry to say this) of Sasuke's absence. So from this story on, I'll have a new character to bash on. -evil smirk-

Also in this story, I'm not planning on using the usual pairings like Naruto and Sakura. Sakura and Naruto will be both paired up with the people I'm content with. So enjoy and leave a review.

**Disclaimers** - I do not own **Naruto**.

* * *

**おねがい! サスケ~ **

**-The 21th of July**

His arms were crossed together and held close to his chest. His robust figure was leaning against the door frame that belonged to his house. as his pale, handsome face revealed a slight frown and his eyebrows were drawn close together in displeasure as he stood in front of his friend.

"No…" he repeated the second time.

"Oh, please, Sasuke! This is the only time I'll ask you for a favor and that's it!" the pink-haired girl pleaded, her hands clamped together as she bowed her head low with her eyes shut.

"Sakura, I said no. Out of all the favors you ask, this is one I will absolutely refuse." he answered back in revolt.

She shot her head back straight and pouted. "But-! But!"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, while he ruffled his raven black hair.

"No…" he repeated in a tired tone.

Then traveling his eyes back to the pink-haired girl, he immediately regretted it.

Her emerald green eyes were glossy and her lower eyelids brimmed with wet tears as her bottom lip quivered.

"Sa-Sasuke… I'll cry…" she sniffled.

He hung his head down, trying to not look at her crying face. He clenched his teeth tightly and formed his hands into fists.

"NO…don't cry, dammit…" he demanded.

He heard her sniffle even more and as she tried to talk through her hiccups.

"I-I-I can't…. h-h-help it! Sa-Sasuke is-is soooooooooooooo mean to me!"

He looked up and glared at her, trying not to fall for the girl's tears.

"Why can't you ask Naruto? Or the others?" he questioned, hopefully the idiot can do this and not him, hell, he was sure Naruto would accept seeing how he liked to cross-dress and peek at girls. Or maybe Rock Lee would take the offer, that weirdo would do anything for Sakura.

Unfortunately, all those hopes were disappeared when Sakura just shook her head, wiping her tears away.

"No, no. Naruto is with Jiraya for the whole vacation, while Lee is out with his teacher training. I already asked Shikamaru, but he denied and said it would be too problematic for him and I don't know where the other guys went…" she explained as she raised three of her fingers at each time she said each of the boy's name.

Sasuke cursed inwardly.

"What about Gaara?"

"Oh," she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"Well… Gaara is out with his siblings, I thought, since he had a lot of stress and had trouble sleeping, I couldn't ask him to do such a thing…" she averted her eyes down to ground in embarrassment.

The dark haired boy's eyebrow twitched.

'_But you're asking me….?' _

"Well, what about Sai? I'm sure that freak wouldn't mind doing it."

Sakura frowned a bit and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sai is working on his paintings, I didn't want to bother him, not when his art gallery is going to open up soon."

'_Damn…'_

Her frowned suddenly disappeared as she replaced it when a bright smile, flashing her perfect white teeth, while her eyes shined with eagerness in them.

"So! That only leaves you Sasuke~"

"Tch, forget it. I'm busy." he shoved his hands inside his pocket pants.

Sakura's smile faltered a bit. "With what? Sleeping and staying at your house all day while you eat take-out for your daily three course meal?" she guessed.

Sasuke blinked. "No, I'm going to train with Kakashi for the whole month."

She narrowed his eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Liar."

"I'm not."

"You are, cause Kakashi-sensei left me a letter saying that he'll be spending his summer break at the beach."

"Hmmnn.." he made a soft displeased noise with his throat.

In the back of his mind, he let out a furious storm of foul language directed to his teacher.

'_That backstabbing bastard…'_

"Oh, Sasuke! Please! Just this once! And I'll never ask you anything else again! I really want this!"

He sighed heavily and pinched his nose bridge.

I must be a fool….

He looked up at her and saw her giving her the puppy eyes, big, round bright eyes that formed tears around her lower eyelids, stared into his. Her bottom lips jutting out, giving him the most sorrowful look.

He felt like a jerk now. -_-

He sighed again and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

After hearing him say this, she gasped out loud in happiness and surprise as her tears quickly dissolved away and smiled from ear to ear.

"So that means you'll do it!?" she asked.

With a curt nod of confirmation, she squealed, and leapt forward giving the stoic boy a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Damn you and your acting skills..." he cursed out loud for her to hear, though she didn't seem to hear him considering how loud she was shouting with joy.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH SASUKE! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!"

He closed his eyes and slumped his posture in misery, ignoring the suffocating affection.

'_But I already do regret it…' _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Note**: To be continued... Haha, wait for chapter two to come out! I'll post it soon. You must either be wondering what the favor is or you're probably thinking crazy thoughts of what the favor will be, well you're just going to have to find out and read the next chapter. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes in the chapter... hahah, yeah you must be amazed that Sakura isn't going fangirl over Sasuke in this one, now aren't ya?

Also the time and setting is placed in modern Japan in the summer time. So that means summer break! XD

Remember to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
